The Herald's Commander
by PK-chan12
Summary: Go to the Chantry conclave they said, it will be fun they said. Oh, how wrong they were! Now, Evelyn Trevelyan finds herself in the thick of the Inquisition with a bizarre glowing mark upon her hand, and hailed as the Herald of Andraste. To top it off, she is dealing with conflicting emotions and awkward encounters with Cullen; for his first love, the mage, was Evelyn's sister.
1. The Survivor

**Chapter One: The Survivor**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hello readers and welcome. I just started playing Dragon Age Inquisition, but was already inspired to write a fanfic for it. We shall see how my idea plays out since I'm writing this story as I play the game. For now, I hope you will enjoy the story!_

_**Warning!** {Rated T for now due to language and sexually suggestive material later on. Rating may be elevated, but warning will be given beforehand in that case.}_

* * *

><p><em>"Evelyn...Evelyn...Evy!"<em>

A faint feminine voice called out to the young woman sprawled on the floor with increasing urgency. The unconscious lass murmured incoherently back to the echoing voice. Her cheek rested on hot dusty earth, and as she breathed in deeply, the dust made her cough violently. The rattling cough and sudden stench of sulfur woke Evelyn up with an alarmed start. Honey brown eyes tried to focus, but her head felt oddly dizzy. As she carefully rose to her feet, she gritted her teeth for she could feel each of her joints ache within her body. The young woman's long dark chestnut hair was a complete mess. Evelyn had to brush strands out of her mouth and olive skinned face before she could get a better view of her...unusual surroundings.

This was certainly not the Chantry conclave! Jagged black rocks jutted out of swirling plumes of noxious looking green gas and smoke. The entire world about her seemed intimidating as it was dark and ashen; save for a glowing green light upon the highest peak before her. The green light formed into a luminescent feminine figure, whose bright glow lit a stairway etched into the stone. Like a moth tantalized by candlelight, Evelyn felt herself drawn to the green glowing figure. The young woman could only hope that she wouldn't get burned.

_"Go to the light! Hurry!"_ Urged a faint, yet familiar voice that the lass's brain just couldn't place. Though she obeyed as she carefully made her way to the stairs. But, soon Evelyn realized she had no other choice for as she began her climb up the smooth stone steps, a cacophony of echoing hissing and scratching noises came from the bottom steps that made the hairs on her arm stand. Taking a brief look down only made Evelyn's eyes widen in fear as a hoard of large black eyed spiders were hot on her trail. "Oh no...no no no! Huge bloody spiders!?" What kind of nightmare was she lost in? Evelyn wasn't armed with any weapon, let alone a nice rolled up piece of parchment...though, like that would have done her any good against these beasts!

Heart pounding in her chest, Evelyn whipped around to rush up the stairs, when her foot slipped and her right knee smashed painfully with the hard cold stone. "Argh!" The young woman hissed between gritted teeth as she fell upon the solid staircase._ "Get up! Get up Evelyn!"_ Cried out the echoing voice in alarm. Head swimming from her painfully throbbing knee, the lass could only shake her head in defeat. She was worn out, in pain, and tired...maybe it was just her time.

_"Evelyn get up! You have to, survive!"_ Thundered the feminine voice. "Survive?" Evelyn repeated to herself under her breath. A shrieking hiss cried out from behind her and the woman rolled herself over just in time to see a large spider bearing down upon her, with two fanged pinchers clicking. "Not today!" Evelyn roared as she pulled in her leg and kicked the heavy spider in the thorax with all her might. It shrieked in pain and stumbled back, smashing into its companions behind it.

The angry spiders became entangled, buying the lass a few extra seconds of time for her to scramble to her feet and climb up the remaining stairs. Soon she could her the spiders scratching the stone steps as they renewed their chase after her. Ahead, the glowing figure leaned forward, her hand outstretched to Evelyn. _Close! So close!_ The young woman's hand just barely reached the glowing fingers, before Evelyn pushed off with her legs to jump towards the luminescent figure and...

...the figure exploded into brilliantly blinding green light that engulfed the lass. Evelyn gasped, and fresh air filled her tortured lungs. As the blinding light faded, the young woman could see through her bleary eyes, the blurry lines of men rushing towards her. "Help..." The young woman wheezed before collapsing onto the ground. Her cheek once again resting upon the hot dusty earth as she gave in to the darkness.

"Commander!" Cried one of the three soldiers searching the ruins. "Commander Cullen we have a survivor!" The soldier shouted in a mixture of bewilderment and relief as one of his comrades signaled that the woman still had a pulse. Through the dust and smoke, walked out a fair haired man wearing golden heavy armor mixed with black and dark red. A collection of regal raven feathers decorated the collar around his neck. Cullen's blue eyes widened at the news. The Commander couldn't believe his ears when one of his soldiers exclaimed that a survivor had been found! Among all this burnt crumbling ruins and charred bodies, there was someone alive? How was it even possible to survive this destruction without being torn into bits! It would have to be a miracle! Cullen quickened his heavy footsteps towards his soldiers, who hovered over the body.

But, the Commander then halted dead in his tracks when the soldiers jumped away from the survivor. A woman, laying upon the ground with her clothes dusty from the ash and slightly torn. It was her slim olive face and dark chestnut hair that grabbed his attention...could it be? "Evangeline?!" Cullen breathed in shock as he stared down at the dust smeared woman. "It can't be!" The Commander could barely whisper. Daft to his soldiers questions and perplexed looks, Cullen pushed them aside and quickly bent down to carefully pick up the woman into his arms. She was warm in his arms, and he could feel her heartbeat as she rested against his chest. His own heart was racing as he delicately...almost with a trembling hand, brushed the long hair from her face only to see...that it was not Evangeline. Of course it wasn't, how could it have been? But, this young woman's face looked so familiar, soft and peaceful that Cullen was still holding in his breath. She was alive, a survivor whose heart kept beating against the odds.

"Evangeline?" Came the sharp accented voice of Seeker Cassandra. A tall slim woman with short pixie cut raven hair, which had a braided crown, swiftly strode towards Cullen with her chin lifted. Her sudden strong voice nearly made the Commander jump in surprise. "Cullen, what is going on? Soldiers are shouting about a survivor and...by the Maker!" The Seekers voice gasped as Cullen turned around to reveal the woman he cradled in his arms. "She...she is unharmed? How can that be? How...what is wrong with her hand?!" Cassandra stated in shock.

Confused, Cullen followed the Seeker's pointing finger, only to stare open mouthed at the swirling green glow under the skin of the woman's left hand. It was the same green glow...that now tore a hole in the sky. "No...no. It's impossible Cassandra," Cullen remarked once he finally tore his eyes away from the woman's hand. "Is it Cullen? The lone survivor?" Cassandra sneered as her hazel eyes narrowed at the unconscious woman's face. "I want her brought to the dungeons and secured. I want to interrogate her as soon as her eyes open." The Seeker ordered in a determined voice.

"Cassandra, no!" Cullen stated more sharply than he meant to as he held the woman protectively in his arms. The Seeker tore her gaze away from the woman to look dangerously up at Cullen. She had recruited him after all. But, the Commander stood his ground and he remarked in his deep voice, "She needs medical attention and rest before your questioning. Give her some time to recover from the trauma she had no doubt endured." Cullen could see that Cassandra was still unswayed by his words so he skillfully added, "And with rest, her mind will be clear and sharp for your questions."

The Commander's words seemed to appease the Seeker. Cassandra huffed through her nose, but nodded as she agreed to Cullen's terms. "Very well," The strong woman remarked as she turned away from the pair and looked up at the swirling clouds in the sky above, as a ray of brilliant green light pierced through the eye of the storming clouds. "But, she better have answers." Cassandra added sharply as she looked back at the unconscious woman with a frown.

"I hope so too," Cullen added, though in a softer tone as he looked down again at the sleeping lass tucked in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>More rambling notes from the Author:<strong>_

_So, my take on the first part of the introduction for the game with my character. I hope you liked it so far. If so, please let me know with a follow, favorite, and if you can, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Likes, dislikes, and other opinions so far?_

_I have fully played DAI, but just a little of DAII. Also, I didn't upload the characters for the Inquisition game. However, I thought it would be an interesting spin and challenge to write by having sisters in the story. Not only as Evelyn and Cullen develop their relationship. But, for the unfinished business between Evelyn and her sister, who may be waiting in the fade._

_Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness._


	2. The Seeker's Distrust

**Chapter Two: The Seeker's Distrust**

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hello! Thanks for stopping by to read this chapter. I changed up the dialogue a bit so we aren't totally rereading the script. I hope you will like the chapter!_

_{Thank you to Awesomeness-xxx, Sarapyon, HardyxLover, salllzy, KingOfTheIceLord, Larwen, Leseratte14, Meissia, Starbuckathena, KrystylSky, and Annunbalien for the favorites and follows. You guys rock! Er...I mean, May the Maker watch over you *bows with ladylike manners* I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! }_

_And a shout out to KrystylSky for the review! I didn't know that about the three families and I am always eager to learn more :3_

* * *

><p>"Has she improved?" Cullen asked again, for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Adan, the dark bearded Alchemist sighed wearily at the Commander's incessant questioning. The young man had been hovering over the Alchemist ever since the lass was put under his care. "No, she is still the same as she was ten minutes ago." The Alchemist replied with irritation evident in his voice.<p>

But, Cullen seemed daft to the man's tone and blind to the glare as he continued to hover over the grumpy man's shoulder as the woman's pulse was taken. Suddenly, Adan turned around to grab a potion, only to find his nose just barely touching the breastplate of Cullen's armor. "Gah!" The Alchemist gasped in surprise. "I must say Commander Cullen, do you not have an army of soldiers? Maybe you could glue yourself onto one of them instead?!" The incensed man groaned as he edged around Cullen's large armored figure and swatted away tickling black feathers. The irate man longed to be back in his potion brewing hut, rather than playing healer and having the Commander as a shadow.

Luckily, this time the point made it through the Commander's thick skull, for Cullen looked slightly taken aback at Adan's quip. "Such a nurturing man you are. I can't wait until I am wounded on the battlefield and under your care." Cullen stated sarcastically as he rolled his blue eyes. "Neither can I," grumbled the older man as he waved away the Commander. Distracted, the Alchemist missed the rapid eye movement underneath the woman's eyelids as she dreamed.

"Eva? Eva! Where are you going?" Cried out a teenaged Evelyn as she watched her older sister being tucked into a carriage in the dead of night. It was just by chance that Evelyn woke up thirsty and wandered down the great marble stairs, only to watch in shock as her older sister was being escorted out the front door by a group of silent Templars.

Delicately curled and wavy dark chestnut hair framed somber green eyes set upon a slim olive skin face. Evangeline's eyes widened in shock as she turned around to catch sight of her distressed little sister watching from the front entrance. "Evy," the young woman breathed before she was urged into a dark traveling carriage. She peered out of the carriage window as the horses neighed, and the vehicle lurched forward. Evelyn was still too young to understand the dangers Evangeline posed to the family by being a mage. It was better this way. She knew it was...so why were tears rolling down her cheeks?

"Where is she going?! Where are they taking her?!" Evelyn screamed as her father restrained her, preventing the lass from running onto the dirt road and after the departing carriage. "She will now be living at a Circle, so that her powers are monitored. It's for the best." Evelyn wiped her teary eyes as she asked, "The Circle at Ostwick?" At least it would be close so that Evelyn could visit her sister. "No, the Circle at Kinloch Hold." Replied her father. "Fereldan! So far away...why?" Evelyn asked as a wave of fresh distraught washed over her. "No more questions from you, off to bed now." Ordered her father.

Evelyn later learned why Evangeline was sent so far away. It was because the Trevelyans, with such strong ties with the Chantry, had been ashamed to have a mage in the family. Soon, they pretended that Evangeline had never existed. But, Evelyn didn't...

She would rescue Evangeline. She would...do nothing for as the young woman finally came to her senses. Evelyn found her hands tightly bound within cold steel shackles as she sat upon a hard wooden chair. "What the…" But, just as she whispered those words while gazing at her restraints, her left hand twinged as muscles twitched involuntarily. A glowing green light suddenly grow bright from under her skin before it lept through, causing a sparkler-like bang of green electricity to crackle before dissipating into the air.

As Evelyn looked up at the disappearing plume of soft green smoke, she became aware of the damp stone room she was in and that two, no four gleaming steel blades were pointed directly at her. What did she do this time to find herself in a dungeon?! Suddenly the heavy dungeon door swung open and two women walked in.

The first woman had a strong, intimidating look about her. Her brown eyes seemed to gleam in the torchlight as she stomped towards Evelyn. On the other hand, the second woman walked more slowly, carefully, as she kept to the shadows of the already dark dungeon. Her hood blocked most of her face from view, but Evelyn swore she saw strands of fiery red hair.

"So," Started the first woman in a sharp accent as she halted right in front of Evelyn, crossing her arms and glowering down at the restrained young woman. "Let us start with a few basic questions. The first being your name." Evelyn had no intention of further angering this menacing woman, but she frowned back with equal displeasure for she had no idea what she could have done to be treated like some war criminal!

"I am Evelyn Trevelyan, youngest daughter of Teresa and Evan Trevelyan." The young woman replied proudly, before adding, "Modest in temper, bold in deed." It was the Trevelyan family motto that her tutor had reminded her daily off. Though the reaction her answer caused was quite different than usual. Usually, people's eyes widened in recognition of the '_Trevelyan_' family. However, the older woman's eyes narrowed as she gave Evelyn a critical look that made the young lass wary.

"So you are not Evangeline?" The woman suddenly asked with a frown. "I...wait what? What does Evangeline have to do with this?" Evelyn asked feeling startled to have her sister's name thrown at her. Her surprise was quickly replaced with anger as her fists tightened, causing her skin to rub against the binding shackles. "My sister has been dead for years!" Evelyn stated bitterly. She...and her sister didn't end things on good terms before hearing the news of Evangeline's death at the Circle. Evelyn never truly knew what happened, but she was angry at the time...and didn't care.

For a moment, the older woman looked genuinely sympathetic for Evelyn. The lass didn't think those imperious dark eyes could soften, and look kind. But, it was so brief for the woman had hitched back on a frown in the blink of an eye. She began to walk slowly around Evelyn, and it worked in making the lass feel nervous. "Well, this is getting better and better. The sole survivor states she is a Trevelyan, Leliana." The older woman remarked over her shoulder and the shadow behind her shifted slightly as the second woman only murmured a soft and thoughtful, '_hmmm_.' Then Leliana added gently, "There were a handful of Trevelyans attending the Chantry conclave, Cassandra."

Evelyn had nearly forgotten about the other woman and noticed how Leliana's gleaming blue eyes had been watching her closely from underneath her shaded hood. As if checking if there was any hint of lying or guilt in Evelyn's facial expressions and body movement. But, Evelyn's attention shifted again. The older woman...Cassandra...what had she just said? "Wait, did you just say? That I am the sole survivor?" Evelyn asked feeling confused and unnerved as Cassandra prowled behind her like some predatory feline.

The Seeker was still having trouble wrapping her mind around what had happened. But, she obliged in reporting the three known facts, "The Conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." Cassandra turned slightly to point directly at Evelyn as she stated, "Everyone, except for you."

Evelyn's face paled in horror at this news. "Aunt Madeline...and Aunt Regina of the Chantry? Gone… Uncle Reinhold and my nephew, Matthew, he had just become a Templar...and now he is, dead?" Evelyn's honey brown eyes tore away from Cassandra to stare at the ground in shock. It felt like only moments ago that she had shared breakfast with her relatives before attending the Chantry conclave together. Yet, even the entire conclave had been destroyed?! What in Maker's breath happened! And why couldn't she remember...

Cassandra wasn't buying the act, though the paling face was quite convincing. But, the Seeker had had her fair share of assassin's who were quite skillful actors and actresses. Take Leliana for example. But, then the Spymaster remarked gently from the shadows, "Those names are indeed of the Trevelyan family and the individuals were present at the conclave." As Justinia's Left Hand, Leliana had made sure to memorize and check all those attending the conclave.

But, the Spymaster's words did nothing to sway the Seeker's opinion on their prisoner. "That proves nothing, Leliana. Family members can turn on their own blood and slaughter many others." Cassandra sneered as she looked down upon the lass, who still did not look up.

"I would never…" Whispered the young woman, as her voice slightly shook. "What?" The Seeker asked in confusion at the lass's mumbled words. "I said, I would never hurt my family! Nor harm innocent people!" Evelyn shouted scathingly as she raised her head. Her messy dark chestnut hair framed eyes filled with tears as she glared up at Cassandra.

The Seeker glared venomously back and raised her own voice as she snapped, "Then explain this!" Cassandra grabbed Evelyn's shackled hands, her left hand glowed and crackled as a poisonous green light was emitted from the mark. Evelyn pulled her hands back, but she had no answers to give. "I...I don't know why my hand is like this. I've never used magic or had this, this thing on my hand." As she tried to explain it, the green light upon her hand slowly faded.

Trying to calm her own frustrations, Evelyn closed her eyes. And in the darkness she recalled another world. One of shadow and ash. "Wait!" Evelyn blurted out as her eyes opened to see both Cassandra and Leliana now focused on her. "I remember a staircase of stone! Upon it was a woman glowing, she was glowing the same green light as my mark. But, things were chasing me and I fell. My knee collided with the stone staircase, here look at it!" Evelyn stuck out her sore leg, showing how her legging was torn at the knee and a purple bruise had formed upon the exposed skin.

Seeing her own wound matching that of her memory strengthened Evelyn's resolve. The lass was sure she had sounded like a mad woman raving of a glowing spectral woman and acting paranoid. But, now her voice was stronger, Evelyn was more sure of herself as she continued, "Spiders, I had been chased by large nasty spiders and kicked one as it attacked me. Then I ran, I ran towards the green glowing woman and when I reached out my hand to her...she just engulfed me in that blinding green light." Evelyn finished gently as she looked down to see that her hand was once again normal.

Though, there was something else...but Evelyn didn't want to disclose it just yet. The voice in that world, the soft feminine voice that had called out to her and urged her to run...it was Evangeline's. Evelyn was sure of it, but how was that possible?

The two other women exchanged knowing glances before Cassandra finally made her decision. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take Evelyn to the Rift." The Spymaster looked a bit wary at leaving the two woman alone. She was sure that demons would not be the pair's only problem when they clearly had an issue between themselves. Leliana could only pray to Andraste that the two could get along long enough to sort things out.

Cassandra waited for the Spymaster to take her leave before she turned to see that Evelyn had been watching her. The dark haired lass quickly averted her gaze to scowl at a nearby wall, as if the stones had hurled insults at her. "Come," Cassandra commanded, only to receive a fresh angry look from the lass.

The Seeker had been through much these few days. She had been completely overwhelmed at the loss of Divine Justinia and the entire conclave. But, she also recalled that if true, Evelyn had just learned that she had lost family members and was now plagued by the light on her hand, which she had received through a harrowing experience. Cassandra sighed as she added, "Please."

At that word, Evelyn's glare lessened...slightly, as she nodded and rose from the chair. Though any hope of having her shackles removed were dashed as Cassandra swiftly turned her back upon the lass and lead her out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>More rambling notes from the Author:<strong>_

_I hope you are still enjoying the story and original content I added in. I wanted Cassandra and Evelyn to have a bit more of a rockier start before their friendship develops._

_Again, thank you for those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. I would love to hear from you and enjoy discussions!_

_Also, I am slowly setting up the history between the sisters, which I hope will be a nice twist for events to come. Though, I am trying to figure out the actual timeline to calculate how long it has passed since Dragon Age 1, 2, and 3 (Inquisition) so I can get ages correct (not over or under age the characters; especially Cullen and the sisters). For now I am keeping the ages vague so I don't have to greatly readjust things._

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness._


	3. A merry party we shall be

**Chapter Three: A merry party we shall be**

**_Author's notes:_**

_Thank you everyone for your continued support! :D_

_A special thanks to: alethalruby, PancakeLove, LadyofLightMarkedone, sugaafoot, Schizophrenic-unicorn, Jules Sab, allanna55, Fionn Rose, and Ruri7533 for the favorites and follows!_

_"We are happy aren't we Cassandra?" The Seeker glowers at the author. "Ahem, as we practiced, please." Cassandra sighs before saying, "We humbly thank you for your patronage." Author nods, then adds happily. "See that wasn't so hard. Though you could've smiled. Do you need help smiling? Here comes the tickles!" Cassandra swiftly unsheaths her sword. "Dare, and you shall loose your fingers!" The Seeker growls. "Well folks, I tried...but I need my fingers to type the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one in the meantime!"_

_A special shout out to Guest reviewer **Jessica**! Thank you for letting me know what you liked about the story. I am glad you are enjoying the original content, so I am definitely going to stick to it! :D I hope you will like this chapter!_

_{**Edit**: Hot off the press so there may be a few mistakes. I will fix them asap after I get some sleep!}_

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight nearly blinded the lass. Evelyn had to furiously blink her honey brown eyes before she could get a good view of her surroundings. The young woman recognized the great Frostback Mountains. But, something was very wrong with the usual stunning snowy vista.<p>

Where the Temple of Sacred Ashes had stood, and the congregation of the Chantry conclave had taken place, was now a swirling pillar of poisonous green energy that pierced the heavens. Massive boulders, possibly from the ruined temple, were floating like feathers in the powerful green energy. Angry billowing stormclouds made a whirlpool-like pattern as they churned around the pillar. Green lightning flashed amongst the dark clouds, followed by booming thunder.

A chill ran down Evelyn's spine that had nothing to do with the chilly snow powdered breeze. "You think I did that?!" Evelyn remarked with sheer disbelief as she tore her gaze from the pillar of light. The young woman fixed Cassandra with a gaze that clearly said,_ 'you must be kidding me!'_

The Seeker felt a slight twinge of guilt as she took in the lass's stunned expression. Indeed it was becoming more farfetched with every passing moment that this young woman could have been the diabolical mastermind behind the explosion. _But…_ "Someone is behind the destruction. Maybe you are innocent, but you are also our only suspect. I need proof to exonerate you, and we might find it at the Breach."

"The Breach?" Evelyn repeated in confusion. "Yes, it is what we are calling that massive rift in the sky. I have been advised that your mark may be connected to the Breach. And through that connection, you might be able to influence it." Cassandra explained, only to see the young woman's eyes grow larger in bewilderment. "I'm...my hand...is connected to that evil thing?" Evelyn remarked in shock.

Then she experienced exactly what Cassandra was trying to explain. "Augh!" Evelyn screamed in agony as pain flared up in her hand. As if someone had stabbed it brutally with an invisible knife and twisted it around. Through her bleary eyes, the lass could see the green light dance around her left hand, though remarkably there was no wound or blood for how much hot searing pain she was enduring. The ground suddenly shook underneath their feet as the Breach shuddered.

The pillar pulsed with powerful energy that Evelyn could feel resonate in her aching hand as she doubled over, clutching her shackled wrists to her belly. The young woman gritted her teeth, then began taking in deep breaths as her vision became clear and the pain in her hand subsided.

Cassandra could see that the mark was inflicting great pain upon Evelyn. Once the lass steadied herself back up, the Seeker added, "With every pulse, the Breach widens, and your hand seems to be in sync with its moods." The older woman expected more disbelief from the lass, or even fear at what was happening to her. But, Cassandra was surprised to see a resigned expression upon Evelyn's face.

"You think there is a way I can affect that damnably Breach, then I'll do it." The young woman stated once her breathing had steadied. "There will still be a trial in store for you," Cassandra added, but the lass just shook her messy hair. "I don't care about that." Evelyn closed her eyes briefly, before opening them to remark in a stronger voice, "I lost family to this Breach. We lost many good people who were just trying to bring peace back to the land." Evelyn lifted her chin as she stated resolutely at the Seeker, "I'll do it for them."

Maybe it was just in Cassandra's mind, but the way the Breach's green light was reflected, it made Evelyn's eye glow brightly. Indeed, the young woman seemed to radiate strength and a determined spirit.

"Follow me," Cassandra beckoned to the lass before turning. The Seeker led the young woman through the refugee camp. Evelyn was never used to being the center of attention, and the looks the people gave her made her wary. Villagers as well as soldiers wore expressions that varied from angry, distrust, to even fear as they gazed at the lass.

"They have already decided your guilt," Cassandra remarked as she noticed the looks the refugees and soldiers gave Evelyn. "Indeed, my shackled hands don't reinforce that opinion at all," the lass added in a sarcastic tone. But, her miffed expression turned into surprise as Cassandra came to a sudden stop, took out a key from her waistpack, and unlocked Evelyn's bindings.

The metal shackles hit the ground for all the people around to see. "Thank you," Evelyn breathed as she massaged her red skinned wrists. Cassandra inclined her head slightly, before she added, "You wouldn't get far even if you did try to run." Evelyn snorted most unladylike at the Seeker's comment before adding, "True, but then who doesn't want to be chased by angry villagers with pitchforks and torches?"

Sighing, Evelyn following after the older woman, trying to keep up with Cassandra's long strides as they entered the long bridge. The lass was wary to find it fortified with anything and everything the soldiers could find. Beyond the bridge, the snowy path that had once been safe and peaceful, was now dotted with barricades reinforced with sharp spears.

"Open the gates!" Cassandra ordered in her commanding accented voice. "We are heading out into the Valley." The soldiers nodded and saluted the Seeker. It was obvious that the older woman was in charge as she radiated a commanding presence. But, as Evelyn followed Cassandra, her eyes fell upon a wooden cart filled with cloth wrapped bodies. The lass grimaced and hurried after the older woman. No doubt that under Cassandra's intimidating exterior, she must be overwhelmed and stressed from the loss of innocent lives and the chaos the Breach had cause.

The snow was heavier and the air was colder as the pair climbed up the first hill. It sounded like a storm was ahead, but then Evelyn realized what it truly was. Falling meteors of green flame were falling from the Breach. A trail of greenish smoke followed the meteor before it disappeared off into the distance with an echoing BANG!

Suddenly, one of the falling stones hurtled right towards them! "Watch out!" Cassandra shouted as the green flaming rock hit the side of a mountain near where they were. The Seeker jumped in front of Evelyn as she raised her great shield to protect them both. The small rubble pelted the metallic shield as Cassandra grunted slightly to keep it steady.

Indeed, the close call from nearly being pulverized made Evelyn's heart pound in her chest. "We must move quickly and carefully," Cassandra urged as they made their way through the snow blanketed valley. "Smaller rifts have opened all over the place. We may become overwhelmed by demons, so stay alert."

"What did you say," Evelyn must not have heard Cassandra correctly. "Demons?" The Seeker nodded as she added, "Yes, you will see them soon enough if we are unlucky." She then quickened her pace leaving Evelyn to groan a, 'oh joy,' as she tried keeping up with the Seeker's long legs.

The next bridge was not doing so well. There was a mix of fire and billowing smoke, while Soldiers shouted and ran up and down the stone bridge. Cassandra quickened her pace towards her soldiers so that she could assess the situation. "What is going on?" The Seeker asked loudly but one of the soldiers just screamed, "Watch out!"

A large green fiery stone smashed into the bridge in between Cassandra and her troops. The thundering noise upon impact was almost deafening, but Evelyn could still hear the bloody screams of the soldiers being pulverized by breaking and smashing stones.

She and Cassandra fell as the bridge collapsed from underneath their feet. The pair tumbled down the snowy slope underneath until they came to a stop. Evelyn gasped and rolled over to lift herself back up upon shaky arms. But, barely had a chance to calm her trembling hands when another fireball slammed into the ground before them. A shadow darkened the broken ground as a dark creature pulled itself up. A Demon! It was hunched, with one glowing eye peering out from under its cloth wraps. It hissed errily, making the hairs upon Evelyn's skin stand on end as it stretched long nailed fingers. As if sensing their scent on the breeze, the creature began gliding towards the pair.

"A lesser shade!" Cassandra stated before adding, "Get behind me!" The Seeker quickly drew out her sword and banged it upon her shield, taunting the demon so that its attentions were solely upon her.

Evelyn stepped behind as told, but she was already feeling the effects of being too close to a demon. Her head felt lighter and she seemed to be moving a bit slower than normal. The lass shook her dark haired head, trying to regain focus, when she realized that a shadow began forming and swirling around her feet!

Evelyn jumped back just in time for another lesser shade pulled itself up out of the ground! The young woman nearly fell over backwards as she bumped into a broken wooden cart behind her. Quickly, she tore off a broken plank of wood to defend herself with. But, a the rubble shifted aside, Evelyn found a sword and shield. Definitely better that a chunk of splintered wood!

The lass quickly slipped on the shield with left hand and grabbed the hilt of the sword tightly in her right hand. "Alright, lets dance." Evelyn nodded to the lurching demon. The lesser shade hissed as it raised its left claw and lashed out with a speed that was not humanly possible! Evelyn hid behind her shield, holding it strong as it met the demon's sharp claws.

Its long nails dragged against the wooden shield, leaving deep gouges in its wake. Evelyn did not want to discover what those claws would leave on human flesh!

Quickly, the lass bashed her shield into the lesser shade's hooded face, before spinning around on the spot. Evelyn whipped around her blade in a sideways slash to slice the demon's belly. Upon seeing it a the wound seep tainted black blood and hear the lesser shade shriek in pain, the woman woman unleashed all the anger and grief that had been welling up inside her.

"That's for Madeline!" Evelyn shouted as she lashed out at the demon. "And that is for Auntie Regina!" The lass yelled as she sent her blade down in an arc. Evelyn struck out again and as she cried out, "For Reinold and Matthew you damnation!" The lass lunged forward and impaled the horror in its belly. And as she drove her sword through it, the demon hissed shrilly before exploding into a plume of smoke.

Evelyn coughed as the smell of sulfur overwhelmed her lungs. She rubbed off the warm black blood that had speckled her face, only to look up in shock as an equally blood speckled Cassandra was staring down at her with wide brown eyes, and sword pointed at her chest.

"Drop your weapons," The Seeker commanded in a low and dangerous voice. Her sword hand not wavering from its intended mark. "You've really got to be kidding me this time!" Evelyn remarked feeling reckless as adrenaline flowed through her from the fight.

"I am being cautious." Cassandra growled. "So drop them, now." One clean lunge would skewer Evelyn like a shish kabob. But, the lass didn't back down. "I could have ran and let you deal with both of the demons. Instead I armed myself and made a stand. I keep my word, I keep my sword."

They stared each other down for what seemed like too long. Fear now chilled Evelyn's blood as she worried that this time she had pushed Cassandra to the edge. Heart racing, the lass nearly sighed loudly in relief when Cassandra pointed away her blade.

"Indeed you didn't run, and I cannot babysit you on the battlefield." The Seeker sheathed her sword and added, "Just don't make me regret my decision." Cassandra looked back at Evelyn, to see a lopsided smile spread across the lass's face. The older woman shook her head in slight exasperation. She had always been one to slowly trust another. Yet, not many people would remain so calm and confront her like that when Cassandra's blade was pointing at them. This young woman had some true guts within her.

"We must keep moving towards the forward camp." The Seeker stated and it continued to rain green flaming stones as they ventured deeper into the valley. Though the pair were able to dodge the smaller boulders heading their way.

The pair came upon a dead soldier's body in the middle of the road. Cassandra walked swiftly by it, but Evelyn crouched next to him and began rifling through his pockets. "Ahem!" Cassandra cleared her throat when she realized that the lass was no longer by her side. Turning around she had found Evelyn rifling through a fallen soldier's pockets! "I lost all my belongings for the trip to the Temple." Evelyn stated with a shrug as she checked the man's other pockets while the Seeker sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You should take the helmet then." Cassandra suggested, before adding. "Though with your thick skull, you might not need it." A wry smile spread on her lips when she heard Evelyn's snort. Though the lass did take the helmet as she whispered a respectful _'thank you,'_ to the fallen soldier.

The pair continued to trek down the slope, only to find their path infested with two lesser shades and… "What are those things!" Evelyn gasped for green glowing spectres that prowled about the forest without making a sound. "Wraiths, watch out the can attack you from a distance." Confused, Evelyn asked, "What? How?" But it was too late. "I said watch out!" Cassandra shouted as she pushed the lass out of harms way. Two green ghostly glowing orbs struck the Seeker. Cassandra might have been able to handle one orb, but two knocked the older woman right off her feet as they dealt an addition paralyzing effect upon her whole body, leaving Cassandra wheezing for breath as she laid sprawled helplessly upon the cold snow.

The group of demons were now upon them! "What do I do? What do I do?!" Evelyn screamed in fear as she seemed frozen as well. Then it came to her. "I have a plan!" The lass assured the older woman...before she dashed off, running headlong into the group!

"By the Maker!" Cassandra gasped. "Are you crazy!" She added as she tried desperately to gain mobility in her arms and legs, but all she was able to do was bend a finger or two.

"Hey ugly!" Evelyn shouted as she banged her sword on her shield just as Cassandra had done earlier. "You demons smell terrible! Are you sure you aren't just a condensed fart!" The lass taunted them to divert their attention from her fallen comrade. They began lashing out at her as she tried to run past them.

One of the lesser shades managed to whip around its sharp clawed hand, and its nails sliced through the lass's clothes and skin. Biting pain flared up around her side. "Ohhhh, I might have bitten off a wee much to handle!" Evelyn cursed under her breath as she tried to zig zag her sprint while orbs were hurled after her and shrieks came from behind.

But, her plan was nearly complete! As Evelyn ran past a large snow laden tree, she turned around and threw her wooden shield like a discus. The shield struck the tree trunk with a dull thud, but it was enough force to rattle the branches, sending thick sheets of snow to overwhelm the charging demons as they glided underneath.

Shrieks and hisses were muffled by the cold snow. Soon, green smoke and black shadow dissipated into the air. "Yes!" Evelyn cheered, though she quickly grimaced as she clutched her aching and bleeding side.

"Reckless, but...interesting," Came Cassandra voice as the older woman had regained full mobility was now at the lass's side. "Show me the wound," The Seeker nodded as she rifled in her waist pack for a few items. Evelyn had forgotten how little armor she had on as she lifted coat, tunic, and light shirt to reveal three bloody claw marks.

Cassandra pulled out a blue vial with shimmering liquid and cloth. "This tonic will clean the wound and help stop the bleeding," The Seeker stated as she began dabbing icy cold liquid that burned slightly on contact. Evelyn hissed, but tried to remain still as she closed her eyes. Cassandra then pressed more clean cloth to the wound before wrapping around a long bandage to keep everything in place.

"Here, drink this," The Seeker recommended as she held out another vial, though this one was of dark red and tasted like spiced cider that warmed Evelyn's throat and body. "It's a healing potion that should promote your body to mend the wound quickly." The older woman explained.

"Thanks, but don't think I can't take a hit or two, you know." Evelyn added, worried that Cassandra would become some overbearing momma bear due to her wounds. She just didn't want Cassandra taking more risks like earlier just to protect her. Though...I guess that was a bit hypocritical of her huh...

"I cannot risk agitating your mark." The Seeker explained matter of factly as she repacked her first aid it. "Oh, yeah. Makes sense…" Evelyn replied as she chewed her lip slightly. Cassandra paused, not understanding why the lass would look so glum suddenly, when it dawned on the older woman. "Though, I suppose I could share some of the glory." The Seeker added, with a small smile toward the lass. Evelyn couldn't help but smile back for it was the first genuine smile she had seen.

Climbing a larger hill, the clamor of battle became louder. A fight was taking place as the noise of clashing metal and shouts grew louder. At a crumpled ruin, around a small flashing green rift, were two soldiers, a nearly barechested crossbow wielding Dwarf and a swift spellcasting Elf, with the shiniest bald head Evelyn had ever seen.

"Alright! Here is where the party is!" Evelyn nearly cackled in fresh excitement as she rushed right in before Cassandra could protest. Though the Seeker did shout after the lass, "You are a menace on two legs you are!" As she jumped into the fray with her great sword lashing out for suddenly more demons came through the torn rift!

A handful of wraiths attacked the group, they were quick ghostly devils! Evelyn was able to single one out, but she slipped and fell when the the Wraith shot a well aimed orb at her. Then a lesser shade loomed upon her as she struggled to get up off the slippery stone.

The shade raised its clawed hand to swipe at Evelyn when an arrow plunged into the demon's head. The arrow's point dripped with blackened blood as it protruded from the lesser shade's head. The demon shrieked in pain as more blood splattered at Evelyn before it exploded into a plume of ill smelling smoke.

The Elf was instantly at Evelyn's side, and helped her up to her feet. But, before she could thank him, he dragged her towards the small rift by her marked hand. "Uh! There is a body attached to that!" The lass grunted in indignation, wincing slightly at the jerky movement that pulled at her wound. "Well the body should try to quicken its pace so that no more foul demons transport through." Replied the calm Elf as he lifted up her marked hand to the Rift.

The Rift pulsed and her hand glowed in rhythm. The energy resonated between the Rift and her hand, forming some sort of green energy beam or connection that made Evelyn's hand feel hot and prickle like she was trying to pet a hedgehog. But, the Rift was shrinking! It suddenly imploded and was gone!

"Well done," remarked the bald headed Elf serenely. "My hypothesis has been validated. And I am pleased that the Rift did not tear you apart." Evelyn stared at the calm, smiling Elf in shock before collecting herself and her weird humor. "Yeah, I must confess myself pleased as well. I'm sure I would have made a terrible mess!" The lass chuckled more to herself for she was feeling slightly hysterical, especially after all that just had happened today.

Her hand felt calmer now. Since gaining consciousness the mark felt like an itch deep to her bone that she couldn't scratch in between the Breach's pulses. Now it didn't annoy her at all.

"So, I can close the Rifts with my mark?" Evelyn asked as she studied her hand. The Elf nodded. "What about the Breach?" The lass asked. "I am less certain of the outcome. There is an increased chance that it will indeed tear you apart." Evelyn grimaced at that news as she remarked, "I'm not liking those odds now."

"Well, you made our odds great by just showing up." Piped up the Dwarf in a deep voice. "We were ass-deep in demons. But, Bianca and I weren't worried." Evelyn looked around before asking, "Bianca?" For there wasn't another woman around. "My trusty crossbow." The Dwarf replied as he patted a large and very unique crossbow.

"By the way, I'm Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He finished with a roguish grin that earned a groan from Cassandra. "Unwelcome tagalong?" Evelyn asked as she followed his gaze onto the older woman.

The Seeker had crossed her arms and was back to her normal grumpy disposition. "He was my prisoner," The older woman answered Evelyn's questioning gaze. "Ah, I see. You only had one pair of shackles." The lass added, earning Cassandra's glare upon her as she tried to look innocent.

Cassandra then continued as she said, "I brought Varric here to present his case to Divine Justinia. But, seeing as how we lost her, you are pretty much free to go. I have bigger troubles to contend with." The Seeker finished with a dismissive wave of her gloved hand.

"Actually, I decided to stay and help." Varric remarked earning a surprised look from Cassandra at his willingness provide aid at their plight. "I can't miss out on all this action. It's going to make one juicy novel," The Dwarf gave the Seeker a wink, and Cassandra was back to glowering. With how things were going, soon her face would stay like this, permanently.

"And, I am Solas." Introduced the serene Elf with a polite bow. "I helped keep your mark under some control while Adan treated you. Seems that discharging the growing energy within it has stabilized your mark; for the time being."

"You are quite knowledgeable on the mark and Rifts," Evelyn remarked with a mix of curiosity and wariness. Hopefully no one had been experimenting on her while she was unconscious.

"As an apostate, I have traveled far and wide. During my journey I have learned much. Now I offer Cassandra my expertise in order to seal the Breach. For if we fail, then the Breach will expand until it swallows up our world in darkness and death." Solas finished with his serene smile, even after proclaiming possible doom for them all.

The Elf then turned his attention to the Seeker as he remarked, "I am glad to see she is no longer a prisoner. This woman is no mage, and the magic behind whatever plot is afoot is far too great and warped to be wielded by a mere mortal being."

Cassandra nodded as she replied, "Thank you Solas." The Seeker trusted the Elf's knowledge and conclusion. He had been an invaluable asset to the team.

"We need to press on," Cassandra then stated as she turned to lead on. Evelyn was about to follow when she heard whispers carried upon a sudden breeze. Chanting, by a deep and dark voice which the lass could not understand at all. But, as soon as she heard it, it was already gone as the whisper blew away with the breeze. Suddenly, the snow felt much colder, and Evelyn quickly hurried after her ragtag party down the steps of the ruins.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>More rambling notes from the Author:<em>**

_Whew! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know with reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope to have an exciting way for Cullen and Evelyn to meet in the next chapter. Any thoughts dear readers? _

_Anyone else thought Cassandra would chastise them for looting? I couldn't help it but add something in this chapter! xD_

_And, Cassandra and Varric...is there something there. Will there be something there. Should I make something there?_

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness._


	4. First Impressions on the Battlefield

**Chapter Four: First Impressions on the Battlefield**

**Author's notes:**

Thank you for your interest in this story!

A special thanks to: CmdrHawke667, EirLoki, Grey Warden Dragonborn, Princess of Mirkwood2, Dhemlana, CrowleyLove, for the favorites and follows!

_"Hmmm," A bald headed Elf murmurs as he finishes meditating. "Solas? Do you have something to say to our readers?" Solas rubs his smooth chin in thought. "There is a disturbance in the Fade there is." The Apostate remarks sagely. "Um...in wrong series you are?" Author replies feeling a growing concern for the Elf. "Universe in need. Go I must!" Solas suddenly states before running off. "Eh? No! Solas, come back you must!" Author shouts, then sighs for the sprightly Elf is very fast. "Well folks, I just saw the new Star Wars movie trailer and I feel quite excited. I hope you will enjoy this chapter while I go retrieve the run away Apostate!"_

A special shout out to reviewers **KrystylSky** and **Princess of Mirkwood2**! Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts. And to address Princess of Mirkwood2's question: I don't think I will have this story M rated soon. However, it seems like it is quite a slow romance build in game. I think Cullen's and Evelyn's romance might progress faster. I just worry about it becoming too fast.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here they come." Sneered an older man dressed in the Chantry outfit of crimson, gold, and ivory. Leliana turned around to see Cassandra, Solas, Verric, and Evelyn make their way across the bridge. She was relieved to see them unharmed, and slightly surprised to see that Evelyn was now armed. Apparently to two ladies had reached an understanding.<p>

The lass nodded at the Spymaster, giving her a wide smile as their were each still in one piece. But, when her honey brown eyes fell onto Chancellor Roderick, Evelyn just knew that the man was going to be a thorn in her side.

The Chancellor frowned in disapproval as he appraised the young woman who was supposed to be their _'prisoner'_. Instead she was now armed! Was Cassandra mad? How could he trust the Seeker when she let the prisoner romp about freely with weapons!

"Guards!" The Chancellor shouted to the soldiers around him. "I want the prisoner bound immediately. She is a suspect in the death of Divine Justinia and the entire Chantry conclave. Arrest her immediately so that she is taken to Val Royeaux for execution!" Roderick urged the guards as he pointed at the lass.

"_Bastard_!" Evelyn hissed through gritted teeth. But, suddenly Cassandra took a step in front of the lass as she raised out a halting hand to the approaching guards. "Stand down men. Evelyn is not our enemy. And might I remind you, Chancellor, that I served the most Holy. You are a nothing but a glorified clerk and do not have the authority here." Cassandra stated in such a strong confident voice, that the soldiers immediately backed away.

Roderick grimaced as it appeared that the soldiers obeyed Cassandra's orders over his own. "So then, this is your special squad to handle the Breach? A criminal, a Dwarven criminal, and an Elven apostate. Maker helps us for we are surely doomed!" The Chancellor sighed as he shook his head.

As if knowing it was the topic of conversation, the Breach suddenly pulsed angrily with a fresh wave of energy that resonated within Evelyn's hand. She gasped at the strong twinge in the muscles of her hand. But, it was far less painful than her first experience. The lass snuck a look behind her to see that Solas was rubbing his chin and looking thoughtfully at her green glowing hand.

Evelyn then turned her attention back to the Chancellor with a determined look. "I am going stop the Breach, with this." She said in an even tone as she showed her hand to Roderick. The lass tried to push the thought of being teared apart to the far recesses of her mind.

The Chancellor's expression became one of surprise to see the same color and aura of the Breach dancing about the young woman's hand. But, still were other obstacles in their way. "But, how do you plan on reaching the Temple? You won't survive long enough to set a foot upon the grounds."

Now, it was Leliana's turn to speak up. "We have two routes to get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. We can have a decoy team keep the demons busy while we slip through the mountain. It is the quickest route, but risky. We lost contact with our scouting team earlier when they entered the pass." The Spymaster shook her hooded head, for she had sent a group of her finest members to scout the route. Not hearing from them did not bode well for their survival.

"Or, we do not use decoys, but use all the soldiers we have on hand to push heavily through to the Temple." Leliana added. They had a solid number of soldiers still able to fight, but it might take them longer to get to the Temple if time was of the essence.

All eyes were on Cassandra. And to Evelyn's surprise, the older woman turned to looked at her. "What do you think we should do?" The Seeker asked the lass. Evelyn didn't think her eyes could become any wider as she stared back at the Seeker, her mouth slightly agape at the question.

"You are asking me, for my decision. The one you called, '_A menace on two legs_,' if I recall correctly?" Evelyn replied feeling slightly bewildered.

A wry smile spread across the Seeker's lips as she replied, "Yes, to both. Out of everyone standing upon the bridge, you, wielder of the mark, will be responsible in the end. Might as well have a say in the decisions being made. Don't you think?" Cassandra explained.

"I, yeah, okay." Evelyn replied trying not to feel overwhelmed by the responsibility placed upon her shoulder. She also realized that throughout this time, even though they had shouted and even pointed blades at one another, Cassandra had always been fair. "Thank you, Cassandra." Evelyn remarked with a polite nod before she set herself to weighing their options.

Time was of the essence in getting to the Temple. But, then the young woman recalled the horrifying screams of Cassandra's troops when the bridge was destroyed, and then the sight of the cart with cloth wrapped, anonymous, bodies. She had decided. "Enough life has been lost. While we will be as swift as we can, we should move in strength with numbers to advance into the temple. We will make sure our stand is not in vain." Evelyn answered with a determined look.

Cassandra had been sure that the lass would choose the swiftest and most dangerous route. But, instead she was surprised. "Leliana, send everyone into the Valley. We move out as soon as we are ready." Casandra ordered before signalling the team to move on.

"The consequences will rest on your head, Cassandra," Roderick remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the group move through the bridge.

"And if we are successful Chancellor," Evelyn turned to state at the disapproving man, "May you learn to hold your tongue!"

The team walked into a small makeshift camp where soldiers and members of the Chantry were congregated. "No turning back now," Evelyn breathed. She felt her intestines tie themselves into little anxious knots. This was not what she had signed up for when visiting her relatives and attending the conclave. But, here she was with the weight of certain doom sitting upon her shoulders.

"Indeed, but before we head off, here." Cassandra had been rifling through a large wooden chest at the center of the courtyard. She then pulled out a shield, with a silver griffon with its right wing spread out across the front, some of its feathers poking out over the base. "A better shield for your wild antics." The Seeker added with a small smile as Evelyn took the shield with wide eyes. Indeed, it was far better than her battered and scratched up wooden shield, though slightly heavier too.

The team quickly resupplied and Evelyn took the moment to change the bandages on her wound. It had been healing well, though the fresh mending skin was delicate and glossy. It would break open if the lass wasn't careful. She took another swig of the spiced cider potion before running after the others. The team trekked up a route to meet up with the large group of troops stationed at one of the lower courtyards of the Temple.

It had been a well tended to garden by the Chantry when Evelyn first visited. Now, her eyes surveyed the large courtyard that was in ruins as bloodied dirt, black ash, and rubble from fallen cobblestone walls and pillars. At least the troops were in formation and ready to move out...then all hell just had to break loose.

An enormous green fiery stone, followed by another meteor bashed into the great courtyard. The two impacts caused the side of the mountain to shudder as it kicked up the dirt, ash, and now smoke to plume into the air. There were screams of pain, coughing fits, and disorder as everyone tried to regain their bearings. Then hissing, shrieking, and the unearthly growls of demons announced their presence through the billowing cloud of ash and dirt.

"Alright Solas, give us a dose of your magic!" Evelyn cheered as she lifted up her new shiny shield. "I beg your pardon?" Solas asked from behind her. "You know magic powers! Clear away this smoke and dust so we can see," Evelyn added as she wiggled her fingers to imitate some complex spell casting. "It does not work that way my good woman," The Elven Apostate remarked with a shake of his bald head.

Evelyn turned to grimace at the Mage. "Well, what can you do?" She asked. "At the moment, two spells for combat. A barrier and freezing spell." Solas explained with a slight wave of his staff. "Just those two? I thought you said you were well traveled. I was expecting you to move boulders, call upon a blizzard, or something very exciting." Evelyn remarked as she squinted her eyes to make out the shadows running around. "I've gotten by with the two." Solas replied in a slightly hurt tone. "Though I am trying to learn more." He added in hopes of making up for his current lack of spells.

"Alright, then... freeze that." Evelyn pointed to a shadow looming out of the smoke, which was clearly not human. It turned out to be the ugliest demon the lass had seen so far. Its arms and legs had been stretched out, giving it the look of a stick insect with a tail. Its face had many blinking eyes, while its jaw was unhinged, letting the bottom part of the mouth fall loose and flap about. It didn't help one bit that there were rows of sharp pointed teeth set in its gums.

"Oh Maker!" Evelyn gasped in revulsion at the horrid demon. "Freeze that thing Solas!" The young woman shouted as it lumbered towards her, with long arms lashing about. Solas whipped around his staff sending a jet of pale blue light mixed with swirling snowflakes to circle around the demons feet. Instantly the demon slowed down in its advance, though it flailed its long arms around.

"That is a Lesser Terror!" Cassandra stated as she brandished her sword, swiping at the demon's flailing arms. "A lesser?!" Evelyn repeated in an incredulous voice. "They come in larger sizes!? Maker why?" The lass held her new shiny shield tightly as the long clawed hands battered wildly against it. Once the freezing spell weakened, the Lesser Terror suddenly vanished on the spot by burrowing into the ground! It then dug its way back into the center of the clouded courtyard with the lass in hot pursuit.

"Evelyn!" Cried out Cassandra as she, Solas, and Verric, made to run after her, only to find their way blocked by two Lesser Shades. "I will put her on a leash next time!" The Seeker cursed as she bashed her shield into the howling Shade.

Then a deep regal voice boomed across the clouded courtyard. "Hold the line men! We must not lose this area!" Commander Cullen had shouted before gritting his teeth as he surveyed the destruction. He and his troop had been taken completely by surprise by the falling stones. The blasts from the stones picked up dirt, dust, and ash clouding the soldiers vision as demons slithered around sneaking up on his men.

"It's the end of days!" One soldier cried out, just losing his nerves outright. Cullen couldn't blame him after all they have seen, paired up with lack of sleep and proper meals. But, he had to rally his troop. "It is not while we still draw breath and fight! We will stop these demons and send them back to the Fade! For our fallen Chantry we fight!" The Commander's words inspired his men as the soldiers straightened their postures, and shouted war cries at the incoming demons.

Cullen growled as he saw one Lesser Shade dare to sneak up on one of his soldiers as he was busy grappling with another demon. A spear laid at the Commander's feet. With the tip of his boot, Cullen kicked it up and caught it with his free left gloved hand. He then took a steady aim. Just as the demon prepared to pounce, the Commander sent the spear sailing like a javelin, striking the demon's side. It wailed, it hands grabbing at the spear's blood stained shaft embedded into its flesh before it exploded into a plume of black smoke and ash.

"Nothing we can't handle!" The Commander shouted into the plume of haze, which was mixed with the clash of metal and demonic hisses. "Find a partner and fight back to back to hold your ground. Use your ears!" Cullen stated as he unsheathed his great sword.

"Watch out!" Cried a feminine voice and Cullen whipped around only that a find a Lesser Terror was burrowing its way towards his feet! The Commander was about to leap aside, but the Terror was faster as it exploded out of the ground. It knocked Cullen right off his feet as the demon beared down on him. Cullen reached for his sword as the Lesser Terror lowered its head to take a bite out the Commander. This was going to be the end...

...until a helmet masked soldier charged right into the demon, bashing the shrieking beast with the force of her shield. The demon crumpled to the floor. But, unfortunately the soldier tripped over the Lesser Terror. She found herself entangled in its long legs and arms, that smartly kicked the her sword and shield out of her hands. As quick as he could, Cullen pushed himself up and grabbed his great sword.

The soldier was now kicking the demon's face...and biting its long limbs as she furiously tried to disentangle herself! Cullen had to find the perfect timing to swing his sword or he would cut off his soldier's leg. _There! _The Commander wielded his great sword like a swinging bat and lobed the demon's head right off its long neck! Black blood gushed like a geyser from headless Lesser Terror's neck, before it exploded into noxious shadow and hot ash.

While impressed, Cullen had not trained his soldiers to act so recklessly on the battlefield. "What was that insanity all about!" He barked angrily in his authoritative Commander voice as the soldier scrambled for her belongings. "I could've accidentally struck you with my sword during your daredevil trick!" The Commander shouted at the soldier's back.

"A simple _thank you_, will suffice," She said in a huff as she scowled back at Cullen, equipping her griffon shield and sword. Shrieks came from around them as more demons approached from the haze "Back to back didn't you say!" The soldier asked before adding, "Well, come on then!" The Commander practically gaped at her as she spun around and peered into the billowing smoke. She...one of his soldiers was ordering him?

Her obstinacy made Cullen acutely aware as he put his own back to hers. As she rocked on the balls of her heels in a ready stance, her back pressed against his and he could feel her radiating warmth and energy. He was used to fighting in pairs, so this shouldn't bother him...yet it did, in the most distracting way possible.

"Lesser Shade on you left! I have a Shade on my right." The female soldier shouted. The pair pressed their backs together, as if drawing strength from one another to protect against the demon's weakening effects on the body and mind. "My strike!" Shouted Cullen as his shade was approaching more quickly. He pushed off the soldier and pounced on the demon. This Lesser Shade stood no chance against the Commander's experience and strength. Cullen's downward arc cut straight through the demon with a powerful slice of his sharp blade.

"My turn!" Shouted the soldier and Cullen found himself watching as she bashed into the incoming demon with her shield. But, her sword technique made the Commander grimace. "You aren't holding your sword correctly." Cullen pointed out. And the woman let out a loud snort as she fought the Lesser Shade, finally driving her blade into its belly.

Something about this cocky soldier's attitude riled Cullen. "It's a blade not a bludgeoning device!" He remarked in exasperation as the pair returned to their back to back position. "If we get out of this alive, I will be teaching you a thing or two about swordfighting at camp so that you do not fight like a drunk patron at an Inn!"

Luckily, the courtyard began to clear and the battle had been won as soldiers rushed to tend their wounded comrades and cleanup the area. Quickly, Cullen turned on his heels to face his mysterious and insubordinate soldier. She had turned to face him as well as she reached for her helmet.

"Do enjoy pointing out people's faults so poignantly or am I a special case?" Huffed the soldier as she finally removed her helm from her head, spilling long dark chestnut hair onto her shoulders. Cullen found his jaw dropping as there before him, stood the woman from the ruins. The Commander's puffed up anger seemed to deflate as he stared at the woman. Her soft lips were pursed as she glared unhappily up at him through narrowed honey brown eyes.

"Ah, Evelyn," Cassandra's voice sighed, half in her usually exasperation and also great relief. Luckily the lass seemed to have made it to the Commander's side. Probably the safest place she could have been in the whole courtyard.

"Commander, I see you have met our released prisoner." Cassandra moved forward to make the introductions. "Evelyn, this is Commander Cullen. He was the one to call you Ev…" "Ah! Cassandra!" Cullen suddenly shouted, cutting the Seeker's sentence off. "I just recalled something urgent and of the utmost secrecy! Please come with me...other there...no here!" The Commander practically dragged the bewildered Seeker to the far side of the courtyard behind the rubble of a fallen wall, as Evelyn, Solas, and Varric watched with baffled expressions.

"What in Maker's name has possessed you!" Cassandra growled at the Commander, who looked guilty for his unusual behavior. Cullen was usually quite composed and level headed, but in the presence of that young woman...Evelyn. "Honestly, I don't know...I just…" Cullen sighed and rubbed his weary temples.

"You don't want her to know that you knew her sister?" Cassandra guessd, and the Commander's wide startled blue eyes confirmed it. The Seeker sighed, feeling slightly frustrated, but Cullen was a good man and she respected his wishes. Nodding, the Seeker made to walk back, but then she decided to add, "You can try keeping it a secret, Cullen. But, I have a feeling she will figure it out soon enough and wonder why you kept it quiet."

Cullen nodded his understanding. "Thank you, Cassandra," the Commander said softly, though the Seeker could see that the issue still troubled him. Cassandra had no idea what could have transpired between Cullen and the Trevelyan family, but she had more pressing problems to contend with.

"Come, we must make our way to the Temple. Evelyn may prove to hold the key to our victory over the Breach." The Seeker explained. Cassandra signaled for the Commander to follow as she headed back to the trio, who now animatedly chatting amongst themselves.

Cullen sighed and nodded as he too, walked out from behind the rubble to watch Solas, Varric, and Evelyn talking between themselves. He should have nothing to fear about the lass. Once the Commander revealed his connection with Evangeline in the past, Evelyn would come to understand why he did what he had to do...eventually.

But, when he caught sight of how Evelyn laughed merrily at something the Dwarf had said, Cullen felt his heart tighten within his chest. Maybe he could stay within the lass's good graces just a while longer...

* * *

><p><strong>More rambling notes from the Author:<strong>

_Oh yeah! I hope you enjoyed Cullen and Evelyn's banter. I wanted it to be different than all the polite conversation you have in game, and just the start of their first impression of each other! I was inspired by Cullen's remarks as he watched his soldiers train. _

_Please let me know what you think! If you enjoyed the interaction between the two so far. I plan to do Evelyn's POV in the next chapter._

_Until then, thank you for reading! :D_

_**P.s.**..I had a hard time finding a good picture of a lesser and greater terror. Hopefully my description is accurate._

(**DISCLAIMER**) _I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness._


	5. The Lion's Roar

**Chapter Five: The Lion's Roar**

**Author's notes:**

Further working on the dynamics of Cullen and Evelyn's relationship. I hope you will like how it is playing out so far!

_Thank you:__ MelissaGT, Bright Sparky, Lhuanna, 2009, MWolfe13, morganalefaye2003, Ellojello, moonandstargodess, __ , Betty Battaglia, cxcxa, nataliexo, Honeybear23, PureTime, detectivefoxy, and laurannebp for the follows! :D_

_And special thank yous for __tj2413, salinagriego, Sadomhyde, __Luckygirl1013, nalysyky, The Quirkyquizler femme! I am honored that you are liking and following the story! Thank you for supporting my work and I hope you will continue to enjoy chapters!_

_Thank you __**salinagriego** __for your review! I will do my best to focus more on the relationship! I added more into this chapter with that in mind. I hope you will enjoy and look forward to hearing what you think! :D_

* * *

><p>Evelyn, Solas, and Varric were left exchanging perplexed glances amongst each other as the Commander practically dragged Cassandra away from them in mid sentence.<p>

"Is he, all right in the head?" Evelyn asked in a low voice to the other two as she tapped her own head with one quizzical brow lifted.

"Not sure, Curly is usually pretty calm and collected." Varric answered as he crossed his arms, and rubbed his stubbly chin. "But then, everyone is going a little crazy...I mean who wouldn't with rifts opening everywhere, a great hole in the sky, oh and demons scampering about the countryside." The Dwarf nodded to himself before becoming aware of the grimaces both Solas and Evelyn were directing at him. "No pressure lass," Varric added with a wide grin and wink.

Evelyn rolled her honey brown eyes at the Dwarf, then frowned as she recalled something Varric had said. "Who is Curly?" The young woman asked as she adjusted her helm resting against her hip.

"Oh, Varric has decided to gives us all loveable nicknames," Solas answered with an apologetic smile as he leaned upon his staff.

"That's right Chuckles," The Dwarf smiled and gave the sighing Elf a large pat against his back.

"Eh?" Evelyn gasped in playful surprise. "Do I not have a nickname?" The young woman asked as she inclined her head and gave the Dwarf a slight pout. "Why Verric, I am hurt...deeply hurt that after we have known each other for a full afternoon and I have not been gifted a nickname."

"Hmmm," The Dwarf hummed as he appraised the young warrior with tangled long hair and a slightly torn shirt that showed a bandaged wound on her side. "Well, you're a little harder to pinpoint with a nickname. Give me some more time and I'll have one perfect for you" Varric nodded wisely.

"How about Ladybug?" Solas offered with a warm smile as he adjusted his position.

"Ladybug?" Evelyn chuckled. "Really?" The young woman asked, eyes bright with amusement.

"Nah," Varric waved his hand about. "It needs a bit more flair!" The Dwarf added as he rubbed his chin again in thought.

"Alright, how about Praying Mantis? Much more flair if you ask me." Solas added with another kind smile.

"Why bugs, Solas?" Varric asked with a shake of his head while Evelyn continued to chuckle.

"They are a fascinating group of creatures." Solas explained, appearing truly earnest in his admiration for bugs.

Suddenly, the Varric and Solas heard Evelyn's laughter become higher pitched that even surprised the young woman. The pair quickly realized that she had been watching the Commander walk towards them, taking long strides as he combed his gloved hand through his tousled blonde hair with slight exasperated expression upon his noble face.

The young woman quickly averted her gaze from Cullen, as she suddenly felt that her boots were ten times more interesting the stare at as she cleared her throat. Something about the Commander just made Evelyn feel...odd.

She couldn't explain what it was. Though Evelyn's eyes had definitely been admiring his well built figure that filled his golden lion-like armor in the right places. Not to mention his piercing, yet kind blue eyes. Yes, Cullen was overall quite attractive, in that hero like fashion Evelyn had read about in tales of great quests. The Commander seemed every bit the grand warrior...until he had opened his mouth earlier.

"Everyone to arms!" Evelyn looked up to see Cassandra shout in her sharp accented voice. "We march to the Temple of Sacred Ashes posthaste!" The Seeker ordered with the wave of her studded gloved hand. Evelyn shifted her gaze, and noticed that Cullen had quickly looked away from her as he swiftly strode past the little group.

"Well, here we go," Evelyn sighed as she slipped back on her helm before following Solas and Varric as they marched towards the heart of ruined Temple.

Charred bodies in poses of fear and retreat were frozen about the grounds as more blackened broken bones were scattered about. Evelyn couldn't tell who's the rotting corpse belonged to who as the stench of sulfur kept threatening to make her gag. It was definitely a miracle she had survived all this...but how?!

Large pointed stones splintered through the grounds, all bore veins of unusual green glowing light that pulsed in rhythm with the Breach. Falling stones continued to rain down from the hole in the sky. But, none seemed to fall into the epicenter.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this…" Evelyn whispered as everyone looked upward to see the pillar of light extending from the largest Rift yet.

"Woweee," Varric whistled as he looked up from the Rift to the Breach. "My neck aches just from trying to take in the sheer size of it!" The Dwarf added in awe.

A Rift suspended next to the statue that had been of Andraste, now crumbled pieces of large rubble floating about. Evelyn was quite awed, but also wary of what they were about to get themselves into.

"Let us make our way to the ground level," Cassandra commanded, making everyone tear their hypnotized gaze from the scene and continue along the ash covered path. The clouds above had encased the Temple in cold shadow.

_"Now is the hour of our victory."_ Boomed a deep low voice from the pulsing Rift. Evelyn jumped at the voice as it continued to say, _"Bring forth the sacrifice."_ The young woman's skin prickled with goosebumps as she recognized the voice that had chanted earlier that day.

"What...who?" Cassandra asked as she held up her hand, causing the rest of the troop to halt as they looked about uneasily for the invisible being the voice belonged to.

"That must be the voice of whoever is behind all this," Solas answered looking uncomfortable as his genial smile faltered. His eyes shifted to the Rift and he gripped his staff.

"Proceed carefully down to the ground level," Cassandra waved for the troop to resume. Though she felt less confident this time. The Seeker snuck a glance at the young woman who was now marching besides her and noticed her obvious discomfort. Cassandra didn't blame her. That voice had caused a chill to run down the Seeker's spine.

The troop continued their descent until something in their path slowed their pace and mesh into a single file. All along the wall and littering the ground were crimson glowing spikes and broken stones. The red stone pulsed as well, but at a different rhythm than the green tainted stone around the temple. As Evelyn drew closer, she began to hear a soft gentle hum emanate from the stone.

"Red Lyrium…" Varric breathed, then shook his head in distaste as he eyed the red stone. Evelyn noticed how the Commander seemed to be keeping his distance from the red pulsing stone, not daring to even look at it as he clenched his jaw.

"Cullen did you know about this?" Varric asked as he passed by the Red Lyrium. Tearing his eyes away from the element to look up at the Commander.

Cullen paused as he nodded, "We did, but…" The Templar's voice died in his throat as he noticed Evelyn had unknowingly edged closer to one of the red protruding stones with a hand outstretched in utter curiosity._ She didn't know?_

Cullen extended out his armored arm to block the young woman from getting too close to the Red Lyrium. "Trust me, you don't want to touch it," He whispered hoarsely. The Templar was already feeling nauseous just by being near the red glowing rock. Innocent honey brown eyes tore their gaze from the pulsing warm rock, to look up at him in surprise. Evelyn quickly pulled back her hand with a small nod.

Cullen tried to give the young woman a small smile in return, but was sure he looked liked he was going to be sick. Quickly, the Commander tilted his head in an awkward nod and turned away with the whip of his dark red cape.

Evelyn kept staring after the Templar, until the rumbling disembodied voice made her eye's widen as she let out a fearful gasp. _"Keep the sacrifice still,"_ growled the echoing voice suddenly impatient.

_"Someone help me!"_ An elderly woman's voice called out in fear. Her scared voice echoed against the stone and something in the back of Evelyn's mind stirred at the familiarity her elderly voice.

"That...that was Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra gasped, and she broke into a sudden urgent sprint. The Seeker had thought she would never hear the Divine's voice ever again. Now, she had hope!

"Divine Justinia…" Evelyn repeated as she hurried after Cassandra and Cullen with the others following.

They slid down the rampart and were at the ground level, where the soil beneath their feet was charred...and still warm. Solas gave the young woman a curious look as he inclined his head slightly to the side. "You feel it?"

Evelyn nodded slowly as she rubbed her hands together, massaging them slightly. Her left hand that began to twinge slightly at her closeness to the Rift. Its must be a very powerful because the pulse seemed to go through her very body, then just her hand.

Taking in a deep steadying breath, Evelyn lifted out her left hand and felt the warmth of the green pulsing mark. But, the young woman didn't expect what happened next. A vision began to play for all to see as the faded image of the Divine was shown. Her arms were unwilling held out to her sides by encircling shadows that Justina struggled against. Her usual calm and kind face was wrought with fear as she look about for help. She seemed blind to the large group of soldiers who were presently there watching raptly.

_"What's going on here!"_ Shouted an alarmed feminine voice...Evelyn's own voice. _'What in Maker's name?'_ The young woman thought as her jaw fell at what she saw. Before her, was past Evelyn entering a torchlit chamber before her honey brown eyes grew wide in alarm.

The vision went back to the Divine as she struggled fruitlessly against whatever held her. _"Run! Evelyn run!"_ Justina screamed, urging the young woman to flee.

_"Dorothea! I can't lea…"_ But Evelyn's words were cut short as the shadowed minions beckoned their master's command and pounced upon the young woman who let out a blood curdling scream. Then there was a flash of blinding green light and…

_... "Evy! No!"_ Shouted, Evangeline's fearful disembodied voice before the vision faded away. Evelyn's hand fell limp to her side as she continued to stare up at the Rift where the vision had been.

An eerie silence filled the center of the temple as everyone still remained shocked at what had been revealed to them. But, the vision just raised more questions, than giving answers.

"You, the Divine, that shadowed man, and...who was the last voice?" Cassandra asked sharply as she looked over at the young woman with a frown.

Evelyn turned her head slowly to look over at the Seeker with a confused expression on her own face. "That was...Evangeline, my sister." Evelyn frowned and shook her head as she added, "But, she is no longer. I don't know, I don't remember what happened. Or how she is mixed up in all this. It's just not possible." Evelyn began rambling as she rubbed her hands together, soothing her tingling left hand.

The young woman could see doubt once again shadow the Seeker's face. While Varric looked thoughtful, and Cullen... Well, he was still looking up at where that vision had been, and seemed to have paled in his complexion. As if he had seen a ghost. Evelyn frowned at the frozen Commander, until another voice beckoned her attention.

Solas was greatly interested in the young woman's words about _'Evangeline'_. "If she is no longer with the living, then maybe she is lingering in the Fade." The Elven Mage said thoughtfully to Evelyn.

"Well, we will have to discuss that another time!" Cassandra suddenly shouted for the breach and Rift pulsed and the ground shook. But, the glow at the Rift did not fade, instead it grew brighter as something...or somethings were trying to tear through into their world.

"Leliana, have your archers disperse along the upper walls. Cullen, have your soldiers set at the four corners below. Move in to contain the situation so that Evelyn has time and a clear area to interact with the Rift!" Cassandra began shouting orders as soldiers and archers ran about to reorganize themselves.

Cullen finally tore his gaze from the Rift and nodded at Cassandra's words. Then he and Evelyn shared a brief glance. "No crazy stunts this time!" The Commander nodded to the young woman with a blonde brow lifted.

Evelyn rolled her honey brown eyes and replied, "I promise nothing!" This time she heard Cullen let out a snort before he began reorganizing his troops. But, the young woman had to shift her gaze back to the Rift for she suddenly saw a swarm of Lesser Shades spill out of the tear.

"Crowd control everyone! Clear Evelyn's path to the Rift!" Cassandra shouted as all hell broke loose. Verric's cross bow arrows flew, Solas's magic froze few of the demons, while Cullen's group closed in. Shouts from the soldiers and howls from the demons echoed against the stone.

"This is your chance!" Cassandra cried out to the young woman as she bashed her shield into one of Lesser Shades. "We can end this here! Are you ready?" The Seeker asked as a path was cleared for Evelyn.

"Okay! I got this!" Evelyn breathed as she shook her hands, before holding out her left marked palm up to the Rift. Her hand twinged as green light glowed from her palm, but the Rift suddenly distorted and stretched...as something enormous was pushing itself through the tear!

"A Pride Demon!" Solas announced before the beast fully left the Fade. It jumped onto the ground, causing the earth to shake! It roared as it rolled it spiked plated shoulders and huffed shadowy steam through its nose.

"Okay, no biggie, we can strip away its armor right?" Evelyn shouted as she unsheathed her sword and unlatched the shield off her back.

Then came the electricity. The Pride Demon whipped around its hands and a string of crackling blue electricity extending from its clenched fists. "Oh Maker's pantalones why?!" Evelyn cried out, feeling now hysterical at the roaring beast whipped around tethers of sparkling electricity.

It seemed to sniff the air, and suddenly its eyes were focused upon Evelyn. Her glowing mark upon her hand was like a homing beacon for the demon! Its laugh was low and dark as it began to lumber after her. It raised its hands and began lashing out at the young woman.

Evelyn dodged and rolled away from the flailing whips. As the electricity smacked the ground, it left a hissing sear upon the earth. The young woman gulped as she tried to make a run for it. But, the Pride Demon would send a whip crashing down right in her path!

The rest of the ground troops were still tangoing with the other demons. A lesser Shade had sunk its claws into Cullen's crimson cape and began pulling the Commander back towards it with surprisingly strong grip! "This is the last time I wear a bloody cape!" Cullen snarled as he tried to pull his cape from the Shade!

"Evelyn! Run!" Cassandra suddenly shouted from the middle of the fighting crowd. Cullen looked away from the Shade to see that ahead of him, the great Pride Demon was whipping around its electrified tethers, trying to corner the young woman back towards the wall with every lash and bellowing an unearthly laugh.

"Leliana! Bring that beast down!" Cassandra shouted before she had to bring her attention back to the Shade she was fighting.

From the rampart above, the fiery haired Spymaster signalled to her archers to aim at the hulking demon.

Cullen looked up to see that a flurry of arrows rained down upon the enormous demon. The first wave of arrows was a success. The Pride demon bellowed and thrashed in pain as many sharp arrows pierced in between its spiked and plated armor, piercing its thick hide.

Leliana ordered another wave of arrows, but this time the Pride demon fought back. The beast whirled its electrifying tethers like lassos, protecting it from most of the arrows. Though a few managed to slip past, striking the Pride demon in between its armor plating.

Again Evelyn tried to make a run for it, but the beast quickly blocked her escape routes by whipping down its electric tethers.

Huffing, the Commander bent over backwards, his head sailing right past the demon's hunched face and glowing eye. Cullen smiled up at the confused demon...before he brought his great sword flying backwards with him. The Lesser Shade was split down the middle before the blade became stuck in the demon's body. Quickly, the Templar swung himself up and pulled his sword out of the shuddering Shade.

Meanwhile, Evelyn's back hit the wall hard. "Shit!" The young woman cursed for she hadn't realized how far the demon pushed her back! Now, with cold rugged stone pressed against her back, Evelyn was trapped.

The Pride demon laughed in triumph as it bore down upon the young woman. Indeed, this was the end for her.

At least Evelyn met some interesting people and had quite the adventure. The young woman's heart was thumping madly against her chest, as closed her eyes tightly as she heard the crackling static bear down upon her.

"RAGH!" Roared a deep rumbling voice. Evelyn quickly snuck a peek, before her eyes widen in complete surprise to find Cullen hanging from his great sword...that was embedded into the back of the great beast's neck!

What possessed the Commander to do something ridiculously stupid...Cullen didn't have a clue. But, at seeing Evelyn trapped with her eyes closed as the Pride Demon towered over her, had flipped some sort of switch in the man's head. All he could think about, was bringing that damnable beast down!

The blonde Templar resheathed his great sword and boldly sprinted across the way with torn crimson cape fluttering behind him. "Hold your fire!" Leliana had shouted in fear that the archers might strike the Commander by accident.

Cullen had lept onto the giant demon's back and used the already embedded arrows to scale up the Pride Demon. Once the Commander was in place, he gripped both hands upon the hilt of his blade, pulling it out of the sheath, before he drove it deep into the base of the demon's neck with all his might.

Howling in pain, the Pride Demon thrashed about, trying to grab at Cullen. Dark tainted blood seeped and bubbled out from around the blade. The beast stomped its feet angrily, making the ground tremble as it snarled in agony. Finally the beast grabbed the blonde Templar, prying him off from his sword.

Even though the great blade was still embedded in its body, the Pride Demon let out one more deafening roar as it threw Cullen into the air. Then it crumpled onto the ground, falling still in its own pool of glistening tainted blood.

"No!" Evelyn screamed as she saw Cullen being thrown into the air. "Solas!" The young woman shouted over to the Elven Mage, who quickly caught on. Solas spun around on the spot, whipping about his staff to point at the Commander's airborne body and covering him in a glowing protective barrier of soft blue light to cushion Cullen's fall.

Yet, the Commander still fell hard onto the dusty dirt ground. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, Cullen gasped loudly for breath, then began to cough violently from inhaling the particulates in the dusty air. He slowly rolled onto his back and steadied his breath, as his chest heaved under his breastplate.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn asked in horror as she knelt besides the Commander. Quickly she removed her helm for a better views as her shaky hands hovered up and down Cullen's body, searching for any obvious signs of a broken bones or blood. Luckily, Solas's spell had done the trick, though the Commander's brain may have been a bit rattled.

"Cullen? Hello?!" Evelyn asked, feeling a bit more panicked as the Commander's eyes opened and closed. Finally Cullen's blue eyes stayed open and his irises adjusted to the light.

"Hey," The blonde Templar slightly slurred, though smiled up at the young woman. "You're alright, good…" Cullen sighed as his eyes softened. "I thought I might as well try one of those daredevil tricks of yours." He gave her a wide boyish grin.

Evelyn chuckled and shook her chestnut haired head, she hadn't realized her tears had been filling her eyes. Quickly rubbing them away with her sleeve, the young woman added. "Thank you, for saving me." She said softly.

"You saved me, I saved you. We have each other's back, huh." Cullen whispered, before he sighed. Frowning slightly in pain as he closed his eyes.

Solas knelt down next to Evelyn as his eyes quickly scanned over the Commander's body. "I'll take it from here. You better go seal that Rift." The Elven Mage urged the young woman with a nod over to the glowing and shifting tear.

"Right, yeah, of course," Evelyn remarked as she looked down at Cullen one more time, before pushing herself up onto her feet and walking over to the Rift. The young woman flexed her marked hand, feeling her muscles twinged slightly under her skin. The closer she became to the Rift, the more the mark upon her hand glowed and in turn the tear's glow began to pulse.

"Oh no you don't!" Evelyn growled as she lifted up her marked hand. "I'm shutting you down!" The young woman yelled angrily and the mark upon her hand flared up in brilliant green light. Suddenly it shot out a stream of energy right at the pulsing Rift, overpowering it with Evelyn's determination and strength.

"Begone!" Evelyn shouted as she held her marked arm steady with her other hand. Concentrating all her might on her mark's power. The stream of light from her palm became stronger, causing the Rift to crumple in on itself in defeat, before it exploded violently.

The unstable energy backtracked from the exploding Rift, along the stream connecting to Evelyn, engulfing the young woman in blinding green light. Evelyn screamed in pain as she felt her body burn. Then she completely gave into the darkness.

'_You did it Evy, but this is just the beginning...'_

* * *

><p><strong>More rambling notes from the Author:<strong>

_Whew! More action and progress in the romance department. But, I would to hear what you think so far! Favorites, Follows, and especially Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!_

_I changed up the battle with the Pride Demon just a little so that the battle I envisioned could take place. I hope you enjoyed how Cullen rescued Evelyn. I wanted him to get in on the action more._

_Also, I might have been doing some research on DA Wikia. Found that Divine Justina's name had been Dorothea. More on that story later!_

_And if you are reading my Hobbit fanfic I promise I will be updating it soon!_

(**DISCLAIMER**) I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness.


	6. The Inquisition of Old

**Chapter Six: The Inquisition of Old**

**Author's notes:**

Hello everyone, I apologize for the late update. Recently it came to my attention that parts of my other fanfiction stories had been copied and it had really affected me. Please, please to do not copy another writer's work and pass it off as your own! It is a really hurtful thing to do!

Thank you for listening. I hope to continue updating my stories and that you will enjoy this chapter.

Also, I would like to thank Diff, Iluy, TheDinosaurBookwormMutant, UltraMegaStar, Vanessa Masters, fall1ng4u, lizewert83, Rroza18, KirbyCap, Faceball-92, Dharan queen, BlueRubyBeat, Randomnerdier, WillowflowerWaterlily, whiskasgirl, shayo, and Baobhan-Sith for the faves and follows! Thank you for your support!

And thank you BlueRubyBeat, Jord, salinagriego, Vanessa Masters, and Princess of Mirkwood2 for your encouraging reviews. You guys helped bring me back to this story and make this chapter happen!

* * *

><p>Honey brown eyes fluttered open and peered thoughtfully up at the wooden ceiling of a warm, though unfamiliar hut. Evelyn wasn't surprised. It seemed that she was developing a habit of waking up in unknown places. The young woman let out a groan for her whole body ached slightly as she tried to push herself upright upon the bed.<p>

Then Evelyn realized that her marked hand was bandaged up to her elbows and smelled of a minty aloe scented salve. At least that was the only part of her bandaged. Other than that, Evelyn wore a simple fitted brown tunic and dark green leggings. And someone must have washed her hair while the young woman was cold for she was finally able to tread her fingers through it.

Evelyn sighed, relieved to still be in one piece after sealing the great Rift, and surviving the onslaught of demons. Though, what happened to Cul…

A deep snore made Evelyn instinctively pull the bed sheet up to her chin as she looked wildly about. There, on the other side of the room, was the Commander laying asleep upon another bed. His forehead was wrapped in bandages, but on the whole he seemed fine.

Though, Cullen slept in the oddest position imaginable. One hand was folded over his face, while the other was somehow tucked under his body. And his left leg hung over the side of the bed.

Evelyn stifled a chuckle for that did not look the least bit comfortable. But, her smile faded as Cullen began to mumble in his sleep. At first he just struggled with his bedsheets, grunting...as if he was dreaming about being in mid battle.

"No! I can't!" Cullen cried out as he tossed and turned. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He practically whimpered.

Evelyn was alarmed. What should she do! Should she try to rouse him up? It sounded like a terrible nightmare! The young woman crept towards Cullen. Feeling slightly awkward as she attempted to wake him up.

"Cullen? Commander?" Evelyn whispered once she cleared her throat.

The blonde man shook his head from side to side with eyes tightly closed, before he stiffened. "Forgive me, Evangeline…" Cullen whispered miserably…and Evelyn's outstretched hand froze.

Cullen's blue eyes suddenly fluttered open. He felt sweaty, and was slightly panting. The nightmares were back. Maker have mercy on him.

The Commander sighed as he looked around, but the healing house was completely empty. Cullen's head still ached, and soon his eyes softly closed as he drifted back to sleep.

Evelyn leaned against the outside door of the healing house. Her heart was thumping madly against her chest as her mind race wildly with what she had just heard.

'_Forgive me, Evangeline.'_

Had it...was Cullen talking about her sister? Surely there were hundreds of Evangelines outside of Ostwick, and Circle at Kinloch Hold. Right? But, question was, did Evelyn want to know? The young woman bit her lip in frustration...and fear.

Suddenly, the young woman became aware of how cold her feet felt and quickly looked down in confusion. Evelyn was barefoot and there was snow everywhere. Damn it! She wanted to get away from Cullen so quickly, that she had forgotten to slip on shoes!

Frustrated, Evelyn looked back up and nearly had a heart attack. A large group of people were now standing before her, quietly watching her with curious gazes. "Uhm, hello." The young woman tried to smile though was sure it looked more of a grimace. Evelyn was one to shy away from such attention.

Then an elderly woman with a walking stick hobbled up to her. She had kind, yet keen pale blue eyes and seemed to be respected by the villagers who stepped aside. The wizen woman set down a pair of new boots that looked to be Evelyn's size. "A thank you from the villagers you saved," She remarked as she inclined her head.

"Oh, but I didn't...I mean it wasn't just me...I," Evelyn mumbled as she looked about like a startled deer. The crowd was gazing back at her like the adoring admirers knights and the divine have. It just deepened Evelyn's self consciousness.

The young woman cleared her throat, "I mean, thank you...everyone." She then slipped on the boots and smiled, "They are nice and warm."

And the crowd went wild. The villagers bursted in chatter and cheer. Suddenly Evelyn found herself hoisted up onto shoulders and carried about the wave of villagers."Wait, what?" Evelyn yelped "No touchy!"

It was a whirlwind of people as the young woman was passed from one person to another before she found herself in front of the great doors of the Chantry feeling slightly dizzy. Quickly, she disappeared into the Chantry before the villagers could snatch her again.

The large hall had many burning candles, barrels, and was a bit drafty as Evelyn peered about rubbing her hands together. She nearly jumped at Rodricks angry voice from down the hall. Evelyn was going to have to grow accustomed to that man's grumpy demeanor.

"She has failed, Seeker!" The Councillors voice stated, before more echoing voices followed; attracting Evelyn to a closed wooden door at the far end of the hall.

Suddenly Cassandra's strong accented voice reverberated through the door, "She called the Divine, Dorothea. Not many people call Justinia that."

"So, what does that have anything to do with this great mess!" Roderick snapped back, his pitch growing higher with every breath.

Evelyn opened the door and peeked inside to find Roderick and Cassandra almost nose to nose in their heated argument. Quickly, the young woman spoke up, worried more for the man as the Seeker's eyes were dangerously narrowed. Though, Evelyn admired the woman's self control. She would have head butted the daylight out of Roderick by now.

"I did what I could. And if the breach isn't becoming larger than isn't that a step in the right direction?"

Surprised at the young woman's appearance, all eyes were now fixed on Evelyn, and she quickly took the moment of silence to press on. "I am just simple person trying to influence it. Maybe if we can get more help to figure it out, then maybe we can seal it once and for all."

A small smile played upon the Seeker's lips at Evelyn's words. But, it was Councillor who quickly spoke up.

"You are quite a lucky little thing aren't you. Seem to know what to say, when to appear, and have escaped death twice now. Rather, convenient…" Roderick sneered, causing Evelyn to blanch at his remark.

"Have care Councillor," Cassandra remarked in a low dangerous voice that made both look at the Seeker. "You are describing yourself equally so," Cassandra added, and Roderick's face paled in response.

"Y...You think I am a suspect? And not this lass with a mark that can interact with that monstrosity?" Roderick stuttered in complete surprise to have the table turned on him.

Leliana stepped out of the shadows, making Evelyn jump at her sudden appearance. Damn she was good at being stealthy!

"Who ever is behind the explosion may have fallen in the blast or… has allies still persisting," Leliana said softly as her eyes gleamed in the torch light.

"I was called out of that conclave for official business known to everyone! What is her excuse!" Roderick pointed a finger at Evelyn's face. The young woman was quite irritated by the Councillor by now that she had to resist the urge to bite his wagging finger.

"The Divine called out the Evelyn for help. And you," Cassandra paused as she shifted her gaze to the lass. "You called her Dorothea. How do you know that name?"

All eyes were back upon her. Evelyn couldn't understand what the deal was. "I met her...years ago. She...she told me to call her Dorothea," Evelyn did not delve further, and was grateful that no one asked _'why' _she had met the Divine. Her parents had pulled many strings to had Evelyn a chance to talk to Justinia. Though, they had hoped the Divine would rebuff Evelyn's actions at the Circle at Kinloch Hold. Instead, the Divine seemed quite interested in Evelyn's actions and that was when she said, _'call me Dorothea'._

"That confirms it. This is providence. The Maker sent Evelyn to us in our darkest hour. In our time of need," Cassandra began and her words shook Evelyn away from her memories so that she gaped at the Seeker, along with Roderick.

Evelyn recalled the grateful and quite exuberant villagers outside and raised her hands up, "Whoa, I...I'm not some chosen one. You saw that vision, it was just happenstance I walked in on that scene. I might have just been looking for the loo! You can't connect such dots."

Cassandra frowned at the young woman. She shook her head, "You will need to trust yourself, and have confidence."

The young woman opened her mouth to protest again when Leliana added gently, "Evelyn, you are the one with the mark, and our only hope. Please stand with us."

Evelyn gazed at the faces watching her carefully, and her shoulders drooped in defeat. "I'm no hero or chosen one, but I will help in any way I can to ensure that the breach is closed. I stand by my word I had given you Cassandra," Evelyn placed her hand upon her heart and bowed her head.

"Then, it is time to reforge the Inquisition of old," Cassandra stated as she held up a thick worn book with black bindings.

The Councilor's mouth fell open. "This is madness," Roderick whispered, his eyes bulging in alarm as he stared down at the old book. "You walk a dangerous line, all three of you and the Chantry will play no part in this!" The Councillor stated as he stormed out of the room.

"There goes our Chantry support…" Leliana sighed as she lightly rubbed her temples.

"True, we are on our own." Cassandra remarked as she tore her eyes away from the Councilor's retreating back. "But, where there is a will, there will be a way. And we will work it out."

Evelyn's eyes were still glued on the old black book the Seeker had set upon the table. "The Inquisition of old. The summons to unite those of a willing heart, courage, and steadfast honor under one banner against the tide of chaos. And when peace is brought to the land, the banner is taken down, the arms of war lowered, and the united disband until duty of the Inquisition calls again," Evelyn whispered as she stared in awe at the book.

Oh how she had read those tale of old in bed! This...this is a historical moment, to revive such an ancient order. And by the Maker, she of all people...was in the thick of it!

"This is a declaration of war," The young woman breathed as she tore her gaze from the black book and up to the Seeker.

"We are already at war. It is what we find, that will define it," Cassandra remarked.

The three looked seriously at each other, completely unaware that Cullen was nearly beside himself once he woke up. "Sweet Maker how long have I been out?!" The Commander yelped as he jumped off the bed and searched about for his armor.

"And where do you think your going?!" Came the deep and quite agitated voice of Adan. The potion master had his hands on his hips and chest puffed in outright indignation at seeing Cullen rush about the healing house, quite possibly undoing any treatment Adan had given him.

"First the young woman runs off and now you dare to try it?" Adan seethed. "Besides that, no one wants to see their Commander running across the village covered in bandages!"

Cullen had frozen in snapping on his armor at the sight of the angry...father hen? "Aw, Adan, I knew you cared." The Commander added teasingly with a lopsided smile.

"Hmph! That fall must have really rattled your brain," Adan grumbled, before adding under his breath, "Crazy patients...I'll have white hair soon, Maker knows it."

Grinning widely now, Cullen sprinted to the Chantry and rushed into the great room just in time to see Evelyn being introduced to Josefina.

"Ah, Cullen," Cassandra remarked upon spotting the Commander. "I was just introducing Evelyn to Ambassador Josefina."

At the Seeker's words, Evelyn's back stiffened and she slowly turned around. But, she was careful not to look right at the Commander.

"There is one person already interested in our cause," Josefina spoke up in her exotic Antivan voice. Mother Giselle wishes to speak to us. Actually, she wishes to speak to Evelyn," Josefina added with a raised brow as she looked at the young woman curiously.

Evelyn's face brightened at the name. Mother Giselle! She was an old family friend, and a confidente. Finally someone Evelyn could truly confide in. Get herself sorted out. Giselle had always been rational. She wouldn't interrupt you with proses from the book, but listened fully to your worries and gave wisdom. Evelyn could use a bucket full of wisdom right now.

"However, she is currently in the Hinterlands attending to refugees caught up in the battles between Mages and Templars. It would be unwise to travel there alone," Leliana added. Her mind was already forming several reconnaissance trips to secure Mother Giselle's safety.

"I can accompany you on the first travel," Cullen spoke up. He had been watching the young woman. Silently trying to catch her attention, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing her best to not look at him.

Finally, Evelyn stared right into his blue eyes and simply said, "No."

Cullen's jaw went slightly slack. Surely he had misheard her thanks to his rattled brain. "No?" The Commander repeated with eyes wide in surprise.

"No, thank you," Evelyn replied in an even tone. Her face hard to read.

Now a frown wrinkled Cullen's forehead. "Alright, let me rephrase it then, I will be coming with you whether you like it or not." The Commander said with a finality as he crossed his armored arms over his chest and scowled at the young woman. He didn't understand why his face suddenly felt so warm, nor why Evelyn was acting so. Surely they had been slowly getting along, now they were suddenly back to the beginning!

Evelyn opened her mouth to further protest, but Cullen was having none of it. He was Commander for a reason after all! "I've seen you fight. Cassandra will need to take care of a few more things here before she can join up, so in the meantime I will be joining the party and training you."

Solas and Varric, who had been listening at the door exchanged glances between each other.

"So, how good are your healing powers again, Solas?" The Dwarf whispered.

"Why do you ask?" The Elf asked feeling perplexed.

"Because we are going to need alot of it with those two," Varric sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>More rambling notes from the Author:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am eager to hear what you think. Especially since Cullen will be part of the main party into the Hinterlands!

(**DISCLAIMER**) I do not own nor claim to own any of the Dragon Age Franchise and Bioware's work. It is from the team's own brilliance…though my original characters are from my own madness.


End file.
